Finally There, A Burning Vindiction
"... Is... Is this it?" A shaken, hopeless, undesirable shell of a man clung to the arm of an obviously stronger, stubborn, and more secure woman. Despite him only hugging her own arm with one of his, he didn't seem to be leaning on her for support in any way. But, it was also obvious that if she let him go, or tried to make him fall, he'd almost definately do so, stay there, and starve until he died in a small pool of his own feces. Slowly, he started to shift more weight on her... He whimpered. Nori didn't like the move. He didn't like the unfamiliar surroundings. He didn't like what he'd have to do; get a job, meet new people. Why should he have to listen to humans when he was so much more powerful than they were? Not to mention he didn't have anything that would make him desirable enough for a job. He didn't go to school here, he's never had a job here before. As far as the country of Japan should be concerned, Nori Haruo, his family, and his friends, never existed in the first place. Why would they give a job, or sell a house to somebody who doesn't exist? The small girl in his company didn't seem as insecure. Her eyes surveyed her surroundings steadily, and her mind was sharpened, searching for a familiar signature. They had to be here already! They had too! She wanted to see her friend again, and she was going to! Slowly, she slipped her hand out of her mother's grip. Once she sensed them, she was using Kogeru, and there was no reason to bring her parents along for the ride when she did so. "Yep..." The woman who was giving him a secure hold gave a slight nod. Opposed to her husband, she proved to be more lax and calm when it came to situations like this. However, she too disliked the fact that she had to once again attempt to get a job. However, unlike in Yuurei, where the bastards would arrest you if you didn't, she had much more time to find one she liked. What did she have to choose from here...? She was going to have to think about it. She looked over at her husband. "Chill... like we said, we won't have to be living too near the noise. If you shake anymore, you're gonna tear my friggin' arm off..." Tristeza Desgaste, and her wife; Bailarin Mareado stood there with their daughter Adalina Mareado. They were on their way to the Haruo Family, and would soon be there, only a short walk away from their point. Adalina smiled, and skipped along somewhat as she could, stopping to look at the sky. Mitsu was going to be here! And they lived right next door! After a short pause, Nori was able to supress his shaking. At least Tereya wasn't being a bitch, this time, and was letting him hold her... "Thank you, Tereya..." He breathed silently. If she was smart, she'd figure out why he'd thanked her, and why he had just decided to kiss her on the cheek; he left it chase, but if she wanted to make it more than that, it was up to her. Nori wouldn't mind if she did. Nori would love it if she went through with it. Mitsune's eyes widened. They were hear! Mitsune could smell Adalina's strawberry-scented conditioner from here! She could also smell sweat... Maybe Adalina was nervous because of the move? And excited because she would get to see Mitsune again! Immediately, she teleported away from her own family and re-appeared practically in front of Adalina, engulfing the child in an open-armed hug. "Adalina!!!" Unfortunately, Tereya had the habit of being a tease. She onyl decided to return the favor, giving him a peck on the cheek as well. "Any time..." She stated calmly, giving a slightly lopsided smile. Adalina immediately grasped Mitsune and hugged her back. "Mitsu!!!" Bailarin only giggled at the two, "Hey there Mitsune. Glad to see you two remember eachother." She offered a moment of humor. Tristeza giggled, Maybe when I see Tereya, I can hug her and scream her name like these two... Should be fun if I do! As they both came into the line of sight of eachother, Nori hugged Tereya's arm even tighter. The other bitch was here. It was just perfect. But, she had agreed with Nori on some parts at their last meeting, so she couldn't be all bad... Why hadn't either of them just used Garganta and arrived at the house? Tristeza immediately went up and grasped the two in a bear hug, her Hierro cold enough to chill them both if not for the warm intentions. Or more humorous ones at at that. "NORI!!! TEREYA!!!" she soon let go. "And that's me acting like these two when they just saw eachother." smirking, she pointed at the younger two children. ...?! Nori was smushed inbetween the right breast of Tereya, and the cleavage of Tristeza. Even with her hierro, it was so soft..! And he was getting squished in it... When she let go, his face was incredibly red, and a small amount of blood dripped from his left nostril to his lower lip. Maybe they would figure out what had just happened before he had to explain what was going on with his lower half. Tristeza smirked, she had forgotten how close she had gotten to him, and it was clear by the blush on his face he enjoyed the contact. Too bad... Bailarin only watched, "You always have to be outgoing... don't you?" Adalina chirped for them, "Yep! Tristezy is a showoff!" "...." The calm expression had been wiped away from Tereya's face. Ignorant of Nori's own tomato-red face, she stared at Tristeza at the uncharacteristic display of affection. What in the hell?! Had she been taking something the short time they were away?! She lightly shook her head, still keeping that comical expression of disbelief on her face. "No.... don't ever do that again..." She whispered, even her tone shocked. Tristeza smirked, "Oh don't act all crazy now. It was a joke, plus, I doubt I'll ever do it again." "You both acted too wierd for my likings. But then again, I think that was the point." Tristeza chuckled afterwards. Bailarin rolled her eyes. "Do it again." Nori mumbled, barely audible enough for anyone to hear him. She wasn't going to do that again...? But it was so nice! It had felt so good, and soft, and both of them smelled nice, and were warm... Why not do it again?! He wanted it to happen again! Luckily, Tereya didn't catch him this time. Instead, she half-lidded her eyes back to their original position, all the meanwhile keeping her gaze on Tristeza. "Oh gee, thank you." She muttered in mild gratitude, but still retained her sarcasm. "For that oh-so-nice compliment, and for not doing it again." "Tch. Okay?" Tristeza just chuckled. And Bailarin smiled, "Well, we talked to our real-estate people here in the Human World; everything is set, the houses are ready. Wallpaper and all that, and we can always change our furniture, though that means we'll have to buy some." Adalina smiled, and just watched, whispering to Mitsune. Let's take a peak inside before them! Mitsune nodded, and just brought them both right inside the door; where, apparently, the living room was. She watched her friend for her reaction... Would she be happy, or sad, or both? Mitsune was both. Nori poked his wife in the ribs slightly, signaling for her to lead him to the house. She could take a look around with him, and if she didn't like something, he would agree with her! And then they could fix it. "... What are we waiting for..?" "Oh, nothin'...." Tereya immediately too her first step inside, taking her first look around. Of course, she wasn't one to complain if it was bad... she would see worse... however, she was silently hoping for it to be a bit better than she had expected... and her expectations weren't very much, only on rare occassions. Adalina looked around with Mitsune. "It's cool! Bigger and better looking then our old home. And it's connected with yours, so we can see eachother any time!" her voice chirping. It was so cool! "I'm sad we moved, but atleast I'm here with you." her voice having it's own silent charm to it; she didn't even notice her wording of it, but then again, she was young. Bailarin entered their side of the home with Tristeza, and her face glimmed, a small dining area was on the right as she entered the place, a cream color paint for the walls, and a step down two steps lead to the living room area, TV included. Mitsune blushed slightly, but turned her head so Adalina couldn't see it. But at least I'm here with you..? She was so adorable, and Mitsune was barely restraining herself from hugging her incredibly tightly. And then smelling her. Adalina smelled nice. Nori smiled wearily. "I like it." He commented, but said nothing more. Seeing Nori a bit dismayed, Tereya decided to comfort him a little. Reaching out with an arm, she wrapped it around him in a one-armed hug. "It's not too bad...." She added. Adalina grabbed Mitsune's hand carefully, she peered around the room, taking a peak to the hall, the lights were off, and as she flicked them on, the lights were dim and they clearly needed to be changed with brighter bulbs. She hadn't noticed Mitsune's blush, but then again, maybe she would have that day to see it in the future. Bailarin smiled with her wife, "I love it, perfect place." The physical contact made Nori much happier. "I can't wait to see the bedroom..." He commented slyly, then hugged his wife slightly tighter. She would get what he was referring to. "How'd you two talk to the human's, anyway..? They shouldn't really be able to see you. Unless you have gigai?" Tristeza scoffed, "Of course we have Gigai." "We've tried our best to look human, exit out the Hollow Skull remnants, and a change of hair color for Bailarin of course." her voice somewhat condenscending, but she would inquire. "I'm guessing you both as well?" "...well, I'' do." Connections with Ahatake went a long way, and somehow along the line he knew one Kisuke Urahara... how he did, no friggin' idea... but still, it was quite lucky. "Uhm... I don't..." Nori mumbled. He'd never really needed one, and it always seemed so pointless to have one. Why would he have to be human..? He was so much more powerful as a shinigami. Why Tereya even still kept her's was a mystery to him. "Might want to get one then." Bailarin mentioned. She began her walk towards the Kitchen, soon checking it out. Tristeza smiled, "Alot roomier. And as both you and Tereya wanted, your both next door." Smiling, looking to Nori with a glint in her eye. "Should be fun then, huh?" A seemingly wry smile came across Tereya's face. "You'd be dumb enough to expect anything else." She replied, shifting her gaze to Nori for a moment. He looked away bashfully. Did she mean it in ''that way..? "Y-yeah, sounds like fun..." He muttered quietly, slowly pulling his arm away from Tereya's. He was at least a little familiar with the room he was in now; he didn't need her to hold his hand through the entire tour of the house. Bailarin took a gaze around the kitchen, and an empty fridge. "Well, let's all get our bearings..." "How bout we all just relax for a bit; maybe go get something to eat to celebrate the move. How about some pizzas, or maybe noodle bowls?" "I can go get some while you stay here, or you can go into the city with me, and we can meet back up." Tristeza nodded, "Food sounds nice."